As with conventional wire telephones, the user of a conventional cellular radiotelephone must know the telephone number of the party to be called. In a conventional cellular radiotelephone system, a user who does not know the number of the party to be called can place a call to a directory assistance operator. The directory assistance operator answers the call and uses the name of the party to be called (and possibly other information such as the address) to find the desired telephone number. The telephone number is then communicated verbally back to the user over the cellular radiotelephone.
This system has the drawback that the user must either remember the number or write it down, and then enter the number into the radiotelephone when placing the call. The writing down of the telephone number may be particularly difficult when using a cellular radiotelephone in a mobile environment such as in a car. Furthermore, the user must repeat this process or remember the number the next time a call is made to the same number.
A directory assistance call completion ("DACC") service is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,352 entitled "Directory Assistance Call Completion Via Mobile Systems." A cellular user can use the system by dialing the directory assistance number, conversing with the operator to obtain the listing, and then dialing "1" to request actual completion. Accordingly, the DACC service eliminates the need for the subscriber to memorize or write down and then dial a telephone number received during a directory assistance call which can be particularly difficult and potentially hazardous while driving.
The published PCT application entitled "Telecommunications System" (Publication No. WO 94/30023) relates to a global mobile telephone network in which each subscriber unit includes a Subscriber Identity Module. In this system, it is possible to obtain a telephone or fax number from the operator-assisted directory enquiries without the subscriber having to manually enter the number into the communications terminal. To use this feature, the subscriber calls network directory inquiries and gives the name of the person, company or service of which he wishes to ascertain the telephone number, as well as any additional information requested by the operator. The operator then locates the number, confirms it and inquires as to whether the number is to be transmitted verbally, transferred over SMS into a given memory location of the subscriber's SIM card or both.
If the subscriber chooses an SIM update, the voice call is terminated and the operator initiates the SMS process by entering a sequence into a computer or pressing a dedicated button. The telephone number is then encoded into an ECS message at the dispatch center and is posted across the network to the subscriber's communications terminal, which transmits a confirmation to the dispatch center. Subsequently, the subscriber attempts to place a call to the number in the known memory location by keying in the memory location number. The SIM card passes the telephone or fax number to the communications terminal on demand. Upon receipt of the subscriber's confirmation, the communications terminal sets up the call to the desired number.
Notwithstanding the above mentioned references, there continues to exist a need in the art for improved cellular radiotelephones, methods, and systems which provide automated access to a network directory.